


Призрак, яблоки и две веснушки

by Melany_Holl



Category: Big Russian Boss (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Самые мистические истории случаются всегда не по заказу – в тот миг, когда их совсем не ждёшь. Это как с приключениями, ведь они тоже наскакивают совершенно внезапно, из-за угла, и тянут за собой в водоворот событий, увлекая и закручивая в спирали новых впечатлений. Эта история не исключение: рассказ про двух влюблённых ребят и Призрака в заброшенном доме.





	Призрак, яблоки и две веснушки

Вагон мерно покачивается, за окном проносятся луга и перелески, и звук перестука колёс о рельсы баюкает – Макс сидит, вытянув ноги, и смотрит на стоящего у окна Диму. Тот молчалив и до одурения красив сегодня – правда, для Голышева тот с каждым днём становится все лучше. Может, он просто заново влюбляется?

– Обязательно было ехать на электричке? – высунув руку в окно, спрашивает Фадеев. Блики солнца, прыгающие через кроны деревьев, отражаются в его жёлтых солнечных очках, и Димка без конца пытается сделать новую фотку в инстаграм – словить последние деньки лета на камеру.

– Это часть задумки, – отвечает Макс. В вагоне почти пусто: только несколько бабок везут полные помидоров ведра, дед придерживает ногой велосипед и постоянно чертыхается, когда тот заваливается на бок, да ещё пятеро подростков режутся в дурака, потягивая украдкой пиво. И Голышев думает, что хорошо, что они выбрались с утра, иначе бы и не сели даже.

– Машины для слабаков? – не отрываясь от экрана телефона, кривит губы Фадеев. – А могли бы уже быть на месте.

– Если бы не застряли на кольце в пробке, – кивает Голышев. – Куда ты торопишься, Дим?

Фадеев пожимает плечами, смотрит ещё раз в распахнутое окно и садится рядом с Максом, подбрасывая в руке мобильный.

– Не люблю поезда.

– Это электричка.

– Их я тоже не люблю.

Голышев смеётся в ладонь, потому что недовольный Фадеев выглядит таким бестолковым и растерянным, как плюшевый медведь. И его дорогие кроссовки в сочетании с хипстерскими очками – самый неуместный для дачника наряд. 

Вот Макс молодец, без всякого выпендрёжа натянул треники и кеды, собрав в рюкзак только самое необходимое: плеер и запасную футболку. Зато Димка едет с целым чемоданом: ноутбук, зарядки, планшет, пара литров крема от загара, аптечка, десять пар носков и десять – трусов; и это только на три дня. А ещё куча маек и шорт, фонарики и наушники, колонки и ненужный совершенно компас. По всей видимости, он уже сотню раз пожалел, что согласился на поездку.

– Тебе понравится, – вдруг говорит Макс, мягко улыбаясь. – Это не просто дом. У него длинная история, возможно, ты даже узнаешь часть за эти выходные. 

Он видит, что это не производит впечатления, поэтому поспешно добавляет:

– А ещё там есть куча яблок.

Димка улыбается и кивает:

– Яблоки я люблю.

– А старые дома?

На лице Фадеева недоверие и две новые веснушки – откуда появились, непонятно. Голышеву очень хочется их тут же поцеловать, раз уж те появились, но не на людях же. Поэтому он просто отворачивается к окну, на автомате нащупывая в кармане початую пачку сигарет. 

– Что не так с домом? – спрашивает Фадеев терпеливо, трогая его за рукав, и Макс довольно улыбается, жмурясь и поигрывая бровями.

– Призраки, – говорит он негромко, и Дима громко смеётся, но вскоре умолкает, замечая, что Макс совершенно серьёзен. 

– Чушь, – говорит, – призраков не существует.

Голышев качает головой и пожимает плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее на жёстком, обитом дерматином сиденье – оно всё порвано и изукрашено разной степени грамотности надписями; особенно сильно Максу нравится коряво выведенное “цой жыв”. 

– Ну, не существует, так не существует, – соглашается он, едва заметно косясь на сосредоточенное лицо Димки: по нему прыгают лучи солнца, и эти две вертихвостки-веснушки видны ещё сильнее. 

– С чего ты вообще взял, что там привидения? – Фадеев изо всех сил старается наполнить голос сарказмом, но получается очень плохо – знающий его вдоль и поперёк Макс легко разгадывает неуверенность. 

– Мне бабка рассказывала, – говорит Голышев, вытаскивая из кармана айпод. – А она врать не умела.

Фадеев задумчиво провожает пролетающие за окном покосившиеся домики, морщит лоб, и Макс едва не признаётся ему, что бабка его лгуньей, конечно, не была, но сам Голышев сочинять любит. Правда, вовремя себя останавливает: любопытно посмотреть, чем всё это закончится. 

– Чушь, – повторяет Дима, одёргивая рукава толстовки. На ней чёрными буквами выведено мрачное предсказание, уверяющее, что он так или иначе попадёт в ад, но Макс не верит – у них отпуск. Пусть на пару дней, но зато вдвоём. А отпуска предназначены только для хороших впечатлений, но никак не для глупых предсказаний.

– Чушь так чушь, – соглашается Голышев, выбирая песню и вставляя наушники в уши. – Но я ведь видел ту гитару. Знаешь, такую, мелкую.

– Что? – не понимает Фадеев. – О чём ты?

Макс кусает губы, подаётся вперёд и начинает рассказывать:

– Пятьдесят лет назад, когда моя бабка и дед въехали в этот дом, на его мансарде они нашли маленькую желтую гитарку, – мистическим, с присвистом, шёпотом говорит он.

– Укулеле, – с видом знатока поправляет его Дима.

– Укулеле, – недовольным тем, что его перебили, повторяет Макс. – И с тех пор каждую ночь к ним приходил призрак. Он стучал в окна и громко выл, чтобы ему вернули гитару. 

– Укулеле, – поправляет его Дима ещё раз, но Голышев не обращает внимания.

Вагон покачивается, стучат колёса о рельсы, а Макс молчит, жуя жвачку и глядя в окно. Он знает, что Фадеев ждёт продолжения: видит, как тот заинтригованно ёрзает, царапая дерматин и смешно двигает ноздрями, жадно глотая воздух. Наконец Димка не выдерживает и говорит: 

– Ну?

– Что ну? – со смехом переспрашивает его Голышев.

– С призраком что и с укулеле? – ещё чуть-чуть, и Фадеев пнёт его ногой, но Макс сдерживается изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться.

– Ничего, – говорит. – У меня дед жадный был, так что сказал идти призраку нахер.

И он смеётся, глядя на откровенно расстроенное и смущённое лицо Фадеева – тому неловко, что он так по-детски повёлся на глупую историю. Так что он просто откидывается на спинку, складывает руки на груди и поджимает губы, а солнце ласково гладит его волосы, стараясь успокоить.

 

На станции (одно название, если честно, потому что чистое поле с протоптанной через луг дорожкой назвать полноценной станцией язык не повернётся) выходят только они вдвоём. До домика пилить ещё около пяти километров через дачный кооператив и лесок с поваленными деревьями и заросшими бурьяном прогалинами. Макс в очередной раз окидывает взглядом дизайнерские кроссовки Фадеева и обречённо подхватывает его сумку на плечо. А потом, недолго думая, достаёт из своего рюкзака пару старых Димкиных кед – предусмотрительно сунул их дома в рюкзак, зная, что тот начнёт выпендриваться. 

– Переобувайся, – командует он, замечая, как Фадеев рассеянно оглядывается по сторонам. Дима морщит нос, но, глядя на грязь и пыль, подчиняется, стягивая носком левой ноги правый кроссовок.

– Слушай, Макс…

– Пить хочешь? – Голышев открывает бутылку минералки, пьёт и думает, что к вечеру может разыграться гроза. 

– Нет, – упрямо качает головой Фадеев и распрямляется, внимательно рассматривая кеды на ногах. – У меня вопрос по поводу призрака.

Макс молчит, но делает бровями знак, что готов слушать, и Фадеев мнётся несколько секунд, перед тем, как произнести: 

– И после того, как твой дед сказал, что не отдаст ему укулеле, он исчез?

Глядя на серьёзное лицо Димы, Макс не решается рассмеяться, так что делает ещё несколько глотков перед тем, как ответить. 

– Нет, конечно. Он просто поселился на чердаке и теперь каждую ночь бренчит на этой гитаре всем назло. Поэтому бабушка и дедушка съехали.

В глазах Димы недоверие, граничащее с испугом, но Макс не может поверить, что тот принял рассказ за чистую монету. Он, конечно, знал, что Фадеев – личность творческая и увлекающаяся, но поверить в такое?..

– Ты же это придумал? – подозрительно прищурившись, говорит Дима.

– Разумеется, нет, – откровенно хохоча, отвечает Макс, уворачиваясь от пинков, а потом ловит за руку Фадеева и тянется к его губам, пытаясь успокоить. – История – чистая правда.

– Шлепало ты, – обиженно бурчит Фадеев, идёт вперёд, но Макс успевает заметить, что тот довольно улыбается, поправляя рукав своей толстовки. Дима натягивает кепку, оглядывается на железную дорогу позади них, а потом плетётся за Максом.

Лужок сменяется пролеском, вот перед ними петляет тропинка, рассекая лес на части, скользя дальше через кусты и прогалины. Земля сухая и растрескавшаяся, но в тени прохладно и приятно. И они некоторое время молчат, не позволяя себе нарушать эту тишину леса, но Фадеев априори говорлив, так что минут через десять, когда за спиной уже не видать перелеска и луга, он скучающе глазеет по сторонам... и резко сворачивает с тропинки. 

– Куда ты? – оборачивается Макс, но следом не идёт.

– Грибов хочу, – объясняет Дима, кивая на полянку, залитую солнцем. – Смотри, сколько там. Есть пакет?

Грибов и правда много, и Голышев терпеливо ждёт, пока Димка срежет перочинным ножиком (Стас подарил на день рождения, видишь, какой клевый?) всё подряд. Набирается почти полпакета, и оставшуюся часть дороги Макс выслушивает длинный монолог Фадеева о том, что он добытчик и вообще красавчик, ведь Голышев ни за что не догадался бы собрать грибов, ткни его в такое сокровище носом. Макс молчаливо кивает, соглашается, а сам потихоньку выбрасывает затесавшиеся среди лисичек поганки и мухоморы.

 

Дом едва виден за разросшимися кронами деревьев: он тонет в этой зелени, купается в цвету, а под ногами валяются перезревшие красные яблоки.

– Ну… Я обещал тебе яблоки – я их организовал, – говорит Макс, толкая заржавевшую калитку. 

Дорожка к дому заросла травой, под окнами качают полными головками одичавшие астры и тигровые лилии, а слепые проёмы окон смотрят усталыми стёклами на пришельцев. 

– Так это тут водится призрак? – брови Димы приподнимаются, он даже стягивает с глаз солнечные очки, не веря в то, что видит – уж слишком домик уютный, не предвещает ничего плохого.

– Тебе не нравится? – Макс сбрасывает на ступеньки крыльца рюкзак, достаёт ключи и пытается открыть тяжёлый старинный замок на двери. Пахнет цветами и землёй, немного сыростью и сильно – яблоками. Над головой вьётся эта сладость, и Макс пьянеет от ощущения счастья – тихого и необъяснимого, сдобренного лучами солнца и жужжанием пчёл. Здесь никого, а до ближайших соседей с полкилометра: они вдвоём, они одни, они влюблены и никуда не торопятся – шумный мегаполис не найдёт их.

Замок поддаётся, и Голышев толкает дверь в дом. Скрипят петли, по полу прыгают лучи солнца, и Макс идёт, не снимая обуви, прямо по разноцветным половикам к окнам, распахивает ставни и впускает в дом лето. Одинокая комната, отделённая от кухни печкой, кажется совсем маленькой из-за разобранной постели с белым льняным бельём, круглого обеденного стола с цветочной салфеткой и большущего, напоминающего катафалк, шкафа с зеркалом.

– Затхло, – говорит Дима, проходя на кухню и подключая старенький “Саратов” к сети питания. Тот фыркает, гудит надсадно, но морозит, и Фадеев захлопывает дверцу, поставив на почётную центральную полку бутылку воды.

– Сейчас проветрится, – отвечает Макс. Он смотрит на растерянного Диму, на то, как тот пытается словить сеть в телефоне, но ничего не говорит: оторванность от цивилизации этого места – ещё один сюрприз.

– Интернета нет, – говорит Фадеев, раздражённо швыряя телефон на стол. – И есть хочется.

Макс улыбается, подходит ближе, аккуратно проводит ладонью по щеке Фадеева, а потом отстраняется, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сквозь распахнутые окна дует, и по полу летят листья – Дима смотрит на это долгим взглядом, а потом вдруг улыбается Максу:

– Давай жарить яблоки на костре?

 

Август съедает день, и солнце льнёт к земле, суетливо прячась за кронами елей. Светлый дом начинает полниться тенями, блики костра, быстро разгоревшегося в саду, прыгают по их лицам, и Дима протягивает руки над головой, пытаясь словить мячик солнца в ладонь – его жёлтая толстовка кажется ещё ярче в закатном мареве. 

– Знаешь, ты был прав, – говорит Фадеев негромко.

– Я всегда прав, – отвечает Макс, раскуривая сигарету и вытягивая босые ноги. – Но не мог бы ты поконкретнее сказать, в чём именно?

Дима смеётся, пихает его в плечо и открывает бутылку лимонада – жёлтого, как и залитый солнцем сад, как и его худи с нелепым предсказанием, как и домик с покосившимся крыльцом. У стены сарая валяются банки с жёлтой краской, и капли на дорожке кажутся поцелуями солнца – собственно, как те самые две веснушки на носу Димки. Самое время начать Максу ревновать?..

– В том, что тут хорошо, – говорит Фадеев и садится с ним рядом. – На удивление.

– Может быть, дело в хорошей компании? – насаживая яблоко на палку и посыпая его сахаром, уточняет Макс, криво улыбаясь и косясь на Димку.

– Может быть, – отвечает тот и морщит нос. 

Некоторое время, вслушиваясь в треск костра, он завистливо смотрит на расслабленные ноги Макса, а потом решительно стягивает свои кроссовки, опускает стопы в мягкую траву и блаженно улыбается, наслаждаясь теплом.

– Потешный ты, Димка, – швыряя в костёр окурок и передавая палку с подрумянившимся яблоком, говорит Голышев. И Фадеев улыбается, ворочая яблоко, а сам покачивается на пеньке, пальцами срывая подсохшую кору и швыряя её в огонь. А потом поворачивает лицо к Максу. И Голышев смотрит на него и видит, как солнце, исчезнувшее за горизонтом, напоследок целует его щёки с родинками, и как его волосы, торчащие из-под капюшона, блестят – Макс откровенно очарован вот таким вот домашним Фадеевым в растянутых джинсах, босиком и с яблоком в руке.

– Будешь? – говорит Дима, поднимая палку, и Макс, конечно, кусает.

– Фу, блин! – зубы сводит от кислоты, а на губах хрустят зола и подтаявший сахар. – Самое кислое выбрал?

Но Фадееву смешно – он прикрывает губы ладонью, издевательски хихикая, и Голышев не выдерживает: тянет его за воротник толстовки, впиваясь поцелуем в кислые от яблок губы. И его ведёт от тепла и лета, от запаха костра и от звуков природы: в траве стрекочут сверчки, где-то тихо ухает сова и комары жужжат под ухом, но не кусают – знают, что посмей они впиться в тело Фадеева, отхватят по полной.

– У тебя нос испачкан в карамели, – шепчет Голышев, рассматривая новые веснушки Фадеева. На самом деле он хочет сказать, что любит его до одурения, что жить без него не может, но знает, что никогда этого не произнесёт. Да это и не нужно: Димка улыбается – застенчиво и очень красиво, а потом краснеет.

– Вытрешь? – и Макс понимает, что он чувствует то же самое.

И в тот момент, когда он тянется языком к налипшему на самый кончик жжёному сахару, из дома слышится перебор гитарных струн. 

Сначала они думают, что это галлюцинации – групповые и совсем уж невероятные, навеянные жарким солнцем и лимонадом. А, может, перезревшими яблоками?

– Ты слышал? – негромко спрашивает Макс, забыв отодвинуться от Димки – нос в карамели так и маячит прямо перед ним.

– Нет, – неуверенно произносит одними губами Фадеев и качает головой – Голышев понимает, что он врёт. И в следующее мгновение опять слышится невнятный дрыньк расстроенной гитары – ошибки быть не может. И Макс находит подтверждение тому, что не спятил, в прищуренных глазах Димки.

В саду темень, и свет разливается только от костра; Фадеев смотрит на Макса неверяще, приоткрыв рот и нахмурив брови – силится что-то сказать, но ничего не выходит. 

– Твои шутки? – произносит он наконец, и голос его дрожит.

– Показалось, – шепчет Макс, не понимая, что происходит. Но ветер качает над их головами ветки, трещат поленья, скрипит дверь в дом и…

“Дзынь…”

– Очень смешно, Макс, – не слишком уверенно улыбается Димка. И даже чуть обиженно отстраняется, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не понимает таких шуток. – Призрак играет на укулеле, да?

Голышев ёжится и поднимается на ноги: говорить Фадееву, что он понятия не имеет, кто это там бренчит, смысла нет. Теперь-то он точно не поверит. А вот во что верить ему самому?..

– Что там? Диктофон? Или мобильный? – спрашивает Димка, насаживая на палку ещё одно яблоко. – Или настоящий призрак пытается сварганить “Мурку” на сон грядущий?

– Дим…

– Я, конечно, знал, что ты дурак, но не настолько, – заводится Фадеев всё сильнее. – Все только и делают, что шпыняют меня: и Стас, и Лавров этот, а вот теперь ещё и ты. Спасибо, блин, большое…

Его причитания негромкие, и слишком уже легко прерываются лёгким звучанием гитары:

“Дрынь-дрынь!”

Теперь звук чётче и куда увереннее – зовёт к себе и заявляет свои права на этот дом. В голове Голышева множество всяких дурацких мыслей, начиная о шоу, где доказывали опытным путём, что мысли материальны, а призраки не выдумка фантазёров, заканчивая сериями “Скуби-Ду” из детства. 

– Иди выключай свою запись! – не выдерживает Фадеев.

– Дима…

– Не нужно мне тут…

– Дима! – повышает голос Макс, и тот поднимает на него глаза. – Я ничего не включал. 

Что-то в глазах Голышева заставляет Фадеева поверить ему; а, быть может, серьёзность в голосе или сосредоточенное лицо. И Макс видит, как Дима задумчиво кусает яблоко и даже не морщится от кислоты – или это только Голышев такой чувствительный?

– Ну, пошли, – отбрасывая огрызок в сторону, говорит Фадеев и поднимается на ноги – и тут же поджимает пальцы, чувствуя босыми ступнями холодную выпавшую росу. – Посмотрим, что там за призрак.

От прогретой каменной дорожки веет теплом, и старые ступеньки тихонько скрипят под ногами. Дом полнится звуками – шорохи, завывания и всё те же легкие касания к струнам. В горле в Голышева стучит сердце, да так, что он сам в шоке от своего испуга – трусом его назвать сложно. Осознание этого отрезвляет, так что он чуть отталкивает в сторону Димку и идёт вперёд сам. 

– Давай посвечу? – почему-то шёпотом предлагает Фадеев, включая фонарик: тот прыгает жёлтым зайчиком по стенам, по ступенькам на чердак, а потом по скошенной крыше. И Макс видит скопившееся годами барахло: и кучу пакетов со старыми свитерами, его коллекцию фигурок людей икс (он отстранённо думает, что надо забрать их домой – грех такому сокровищу пропадать), коробки с ёлочными игрушками, развалившиеся табуреты и сундуки с таинственным хламом. Но в самом углу виднеется маленькая гитарка – жёлтая и пыльная. 

– Укулеле, – ошеломлённо произносит Дима.

И в это же мгновение раздаётся всё тот же звук – перебор струн! Фадеев судорожно выдыхает, приподнимает фонарь выше и… ничего не видит. 

– Что за… – шепчет Голышев, хмурясь, а таинственный невидимка снова дёргает за струны – те звучат надсадно и зловеще, и по коже бегут стайки мурашек.

– Сваливаем? – предлагает Макс, уже явно выжидая, что ровно через секунду из стены вылетит призрак и начнёт размахивать этой злосчастной гитарой на манер кувалды. И как-то совсем уж забывается, что историю (и довольно глупую) сочинил он сам, а они – два взрослых парня с крепкой психикой; не зря же Лавров закалял её своими выходками на протяжении многих лет!

И в тот момент, когда Фадеев хочет уже сигануть вниз по лестнице, Макс напоследок бросает ещё один взгляд на гитарку… и замечает, как в тусклом свете мелькает чей-то мех. Приглядывается: в углу крошечная, сжавшаяся в комок фигурка – котёнок! Он забавно виляет попкой и напрыгивает на гитару, задевая крохотными коготками струны.

“Дзынь!”

– Смотри! – восклицает Макс и тянет за руку Фадеева.

Тот подсвечивает телефоном угол, ловит в круг фонарика пушистого шалунишку и смеётся, а котёнок тут же недовольно фыркает и отпрыгивает в сторону, задевая укулеле хвостом и роняя его. Прощальный дзынь разрезает пространство за мгновение до того, как парни начинают истерично хохотать. И смех до того заразительный и весёлый, что котёнок с любопытством выглядывает, наклоняя голову набок и смотрит на них, прищурившись, словно хочет спросить, с чего это они так развеселились. 

– Нет, ты только подумай!.. – задыхаясь от хохота, выдавливает из себя Макс.

– Призрак! Прикол? А я почти поверил! – Дима подходит к укулеле, наклоняется, обхватывает маленький пушистый клубок и прячет в своих руках, стараясь не испугать малыша ещё сильнее. Но тот сидит смирно, моргая голубыми глазами и мотая хвостом из стороны в сторону. И выглядит он довольным жизнью – животик у него круглый и белый, хотя сам котёнок рыжий, как солнышко. 

“Или как веснушки у Димки,” – думает Макс, спускаясь вниз. 

Они зажигают свет в доме и смотрят на котёнка, на то, как смешно он бегает по расстеленной постели, пытаясь поймать свой хвост, как чихает и заваливается на спинку, с удовольствием подставляя бока под нежные прикосновения Фадеева. И Максу нравится на это смотреть – на два солнышка перед ним. 

Сердце больше не отбивает чечётку о рёбра, а позорный испуг напоминает о себе только чуть порозовевшими ушами.

“Поменьше ужастиков смотреть. И побольше научных передач,” – ругается про себя Макс и усаживается рядом с разомлевшим Димкой.

– Назовём его Призрак? – спрашивает Фадеев негромко. По его глазам видно, что он хочет забрать малыша домой, в их с Максом кваритиру. Глаза у него просящие, и все доводы Голышева о том, что кот – это большая ответственность, как-то сами по себе рассеиваются в ночном воздухе старого дома.

– Конечно, – говорит он, улыбаясь.

Котёнок радостно прыгает по жёлтой толстовке Димки, заваливается на бок, и Димка очень по-девчачьи дует ему на уши и с восторгом гладит шёрстку, приговаривая, что малыш напугал их до смерти. 

И Голышев краснеет ещё сильнее. А сам думает, что никогда больше не сможет спокойно смотреть на укулеле, да и на гитары тоже – те станут напоминанием о его необоснованных страхах и глупых предрассудках. 

– Хорошие выходные, Макс, – шепчет Дима, поднимая на него глаза. – Спасибо.

Самодовольно улыбнувшись, Голышев в ответ подставляет губы для поцелуя: едва ли бы эти выходные были такие замечательные, если бы не их маленькое рыжее приключение.


End file.
